return_to_popolocroisfandomcom-20200215-history
Emilia
A country girl from the village of Lampling in the Urbain Forest , located in Galariland's northwest. With the Urbain region being as mineral-rich as it is (especially in the forested sections), it should be no surprise that Emilia is simply nuts about quarrying, always wearing a hammer at her side that's been passed down to her by her father. Because her interests lie almost solely in the hunt for ore, she's often thought of by her fellow townsfolk as something of a tomboy, though she does have a bit of a secret "girly" side to her as well—she just doesn't feel entirely comfortable letting it show. Maxing her affection gives you a key item Emilia's Heart, which increases your chance of quarrying rare minerals. Gifts You can improve your friendship with Emilia by giving her gifts. Loved "Apple Pie! For me?! Man, you sure do know the way to a country girl's heart! Thanks muchly!" * Apple Pie Liked "Don't tell me you remembered what I like! Eheh ... That's actually real sweet o' ya. Thanks so much!" * Tear-Inducing Onion Neutral "Ooh, thanks! That's a right thoughtful gesture." * Bitter Spinach * Clingy Potato * Cuckotte Egg * Frosty Napa Cabbage * Omelette * Pure White Turnip * Sumoo Milk * Tree Broccoli * Urbain Cabbage Disliked "Umm ... Sorry to disappoint, but I ain't too keen on these. 'Ppreciate the thought, though!" * Ballistic Carrot * Nectarous Potato Dialogue One Petal TBD Two Petals "Heya. Found a right purdy stone in my quarryin' not too long ago. Wish you coulda seen it, but it's already been shipped out." "Well, if it ain't Pietro! What are you up to today? You find any nice-lookin' stones, you be sure an' tell me about 'em, y' hear?" "... You know, every time I'm feelin' a little low on energy, all I gotta do is see you visitin', and it perks me right up again. Why is that, you reckon?" Three Petals "... Well, that clinches it. I'm gonna act more girly from now on! Maybe then P—Pietro, hi! Haha ... ha ... H-How ya doin' this fine day?" "Wonder how I'd look in a skirt. Wh-What do you think? ... Ha ... haha ... Yeah, right! I totally gotcha. What, you think I was serious?!" "That floofy dress at the store sure was purdy. I wonder if I should try it on ... A-Aah, Pietro! Didn't see ya there. No, I wasn't sayin' nothin'! Haha ..." Four Petals "*sigh* Wonder what Pietro's up to right now ... G-Gah! Pietro?! Wh-Whoa! How ... are ya?" "... Pietro, what kindsa girls you like? Do you like 'em ... more girly than me? I'm just ... wonderin', is all. No reason! Don't think too hard about it." "Wh-Whoa! Pietro! I was just thinkin' about you, and there you are! You some kinda genie or somethin'?" Five Petals "I heard a lot o' good things about your farm, but actually bein' here, I can see the rumors didn't do it justice. Real glad I worked up the courage to come!" "Heya, Pietro! How's the quarryin' been goin'? Betcha my influence has been gettin' to ya, an' you been scorin' some rarer ore!" Flower Events One Petal TBD Two Petals TBD Three Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Emilia: Say, Pietro, what do ya think o' those stars at night? Do ya like 'em? Pietro: Of course! They're very pretty. I wish I could see them from up close, though. Emilia: That's just how I feel! It's like they're gems, sparklin' on some big, black rock far away ... an' I just wanna quarry the heck out of 'em! Pietro: That's a neat way to think of it. I wish they were gems. That would be amazing! Emilia: When I was real little, I chased after a fallin' star once. It glowed so bright and beautiful, I was gobsmacked. Thought I'd find a right purdy gem where it landed, but alls I found was a black clump. Pietro: Oh ... Emilia: Ehh, don't gimme that look! This was practically when I was in diapers. I still believe I'll find a real star gem one day, so no need to worry about me. Pietro: Maybe I'll try to find one too. And if I ever do--if I ever find a gem that twinkles like the stars--I'll bring it straight over! Emilia: That's right kind of you, Pietro, but you ain't gotta do that. Half the fun of quarryin' is the hunt. Findin' gems yourself ... That's the thrill. Thank ya, though, for sayin' somethin' so nice. Makes me happy that you'd go to all that trouble for li'l old me. Pietro: Well, you're really kind! Of course I would. Emilia: Ain't had no one in my life who's said anything like that to me before. Feels kinda ... N-Never mind! You'd best be on your way. I'm just fine, really. Don't you worry none. Thanks again, though, for bein' such a sweetie. Hope you'll drop by again real soon! Four Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Emilia: Heya, Pietro. Mind if I ask you somethin'? Pietro: Sure! What is it? Emilia: What would you think if you saw me wearin' somethin' frilly and fluffy? I mean, I'm always in my work clothes, so ... change o' scenery, y'know? Pietro: I think a frilly, fluffy outfit would look good on you, Emilia. Emilia: Heheh. Thanks! I had some clothes like that when I was a little girl. My pops bought 'em for me. I liked 'em at first, but as soon as somebody told me how "adorable" I looked in 'em, I got embarrassed and refused to put 'em on anymore. I still remember the look Pops gave me. Pietro: I don't think there's anything wrong with wearing adorable clothes if you want to, Emilia. Emilia: Huh? Pietro: You liked them, right? So I'm sure your dad would appreciate the gesture. And I'd like to see how you'd look in something like that, too! Emilia: Gaah ... Look at me, red as a Bellyfire Ruby! Ya gotta stop sayin' such sappy things, Pietro. You're gonna set me on fire from all this blushin'! ... But you do got a point. Guess it couldn't hurt to try on some girly clothes every now an' again. Pietro: Really? Haha ... that would be great! If you ever do, I look forward to seeing it. Emilia: Uhh ... Yeah! All right. I'll ... see what I can round up, I guess. Five Petals Warning: Event dialogue may contain spoilers. Emilia: Heya, Pietro. Wanted to thank ya for always takin' the time to talk with me. Also, I ... uhhh ... Pietro: What's wrong? Emilia: Ummm ... Heheh ... Pietro: ...? Emilia: I was thinkin' I'd ... kinda like to ... be a little closer to ya, Pietro. Like, maybe spend some time with ya on your farm. Would that be okay by you? Pietro: That would be great! I'd love it if you'd visit me on my farm. You're welcome anytime! Emilia: For real? That's super! (Glad I worked up the courage to ask.) Pietro: Hmm? Did you say something? Emilia: Huh?! Nahh, you must be hearin' things! ... Gotta say, though, Pietro, your heart's as purdy as your emerald eyes. Pops always says a person's heart is a gem that's brighter an' harder 'n anything ya can dig out of a rock. An' I'm thinkin' I may have found my fallen star after all ... Pietro: ...Emilia? Emilia: Huh? Ahh, nothin', nothin'! I didn't say nothin'! I just ... feel like I finally caught up with one o' my dreams, is all. I'm the happiest I've ever been. An' you played a big part in that, Pietro. So thanks. Category:Blessed Five Category:Characters